Da Kurlzz x Danny Murillo (Hollywood Undead SLASH!)
by thetrueundeadarmy
Summary: Matt is Danny's best friend. They've known each other their entire lives. After Danny attends a horrific party and encounters Aron, he turns to Matt for comfort. Hollywood Undead Slash. Rated M for possible future chapters? Don't like it? Don't read it.


"UGH!" I groaned as I slammed the door to my car shut. Taking in a deep breath, I began walking up the pathway to Matt's house.

As I approached the door, I gave a quick knock then opened the door. It's my best friend's house. He doesn't care anyway.

"Matt?" My voice echoed through the halls. "In here!" He yells from the living room. I then direct my steps towards the place where he's at.

"Hey there!" He grins and looks up into my eyes. "Hey." I respond.

"How was the party? Did you have fun?" He asks, hopeful. I sigh, giving a gentle shrug as I seat myself next to him on the enormous, soft couch.

"Depends on what your definition of "fun" is." I say rather dryly. He sighs. "What happened?"

"Well, that's just it. NOTHING happened. It was one of the most boring parties ever! They didn't even have good beer! Not to mention Aron was there." I complain.

"Ugh!" He groans. Disgusted at the thought of his former friend/bandmate.

"I know, right? He even tried to make these weird passes at me. And when I rejected him, he would insult me and the guys." I say. My face getting red in anger just thinking about his harsh words. Ugh, he sickened me!

Matt clearly noticed my anger and immediately pulled me into his embrace. His hugs always calmed me down.

As I pulled back, he looks into my eyes and smiles. "It's okay. It's all over now." He assured me.

I nodded quickly and sunk back into the couch. "How about a drink?" He asks me. "Yes, please!" I agreed.

He got up from his spot on the couch and made his way into the kitchen, which was right across from the living room.

I watched him from the couch as he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and two large bottles. One was whiskey and the other was sour apple vodka, which is my personal favorite!

He walked back in the room and smiled. I beamed with excitement as he placed everything on the glass coffee table before me.

"Yay!" I giggled. He chuckled as he poured my glass of vodka and his whiskey. I sighed contently as he handed me my glass.

"Drink up!" He encouraged. I gladly did as told, savoring every last bit until my glass was empty.

After that, I poured myself another. And of course, I finished that one too. Then I had another... And another. Until the bottle was empty.

Matt wasn't quite as drunk as I was. But of course, he hadn't been at a party with that jerk, Aron.

I needed this to make myself feel better. And it worked.

"Mattyyyyy?" I looked up at him, since my head was in his lap.

"Yes, muffin?" He responded. I giggled at that nickname. "I like you. A looooooooot." I say and then of course, I hiccuped.

"And you're really drunk. So, I think you need to get some sleep." He says, placing his glass on the table and then he starts to get up.

"No... I mean it. I like you.. I always have. Even if I wasn't drunk, I would've said that." I say sincerely. Which was true. I did like him. He's perfect in every way and I've known him all my life.

"You... You're serious?" He questions. I just nod shyly in response.

"Well, that's amazing... Because I like you too." He smiles down at me.

"Yay!" I giggle again. "Sooooo, Matty?" I ask, slurring my words slightly.

"Yes, little muffin?" He calls me that adorable nickname again.

"Will you be my.. boyyyyyfrieend?" I exagerate a little. Hoping he'll say yes.

"Yes, Danny. I will." He smiles and leans down, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

I smile so wide that my cheeks start to hurt. I lean up and kiss him on the lips quickly.

He seems stunned at first but then he grins. "Let's get you some rest." He says. Before I can react, he's carrying me to his room.

He lay me down on the bed and covered me up with an amazingly soft blanket. I curled up in it's embrace and then felt him lay down beside me.

I look over at him and whisper "Goodnight, Matty." He kisses my forehead and whispers back "Goodnight, my little muffin." And with that, I drifted off into a peacful slumber. Knowing I'll wake up next to the one I love the most.


End file.
